bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Schroeder
Shelly Moore (Week 2-7) |Duo2= |HOHs2=1 (Week 7) |Nominations2= 2 (Week 5 & Day 55) |Vetos2=2 (Weeks 5 & 7) |OtherPrizes2= $10,000 $5,000 $25,000 (Fan Favorite) |Jury2= |Days2=55 |Days=61 |Currently=Jury Member |Season=11 |Place=5th |Votes=2 |Alliances= |Loyalties= Casey Turner |Clique=Athletes |HOHs=1 (Week 7) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 2 & 8) |Vetos=2 (Weeks 2 & 7) |OtherPrizes= $25,000 (Fan Favorite) Hawaiian Vacation Coup d'Etat |Jury= |Currently1=Jury Member }} Jeff Schroeder was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 11, in which he placed 5th and was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13, partnered with where he finished seventh. Jeff became the second person to hold, and the first to use, the power of the Coup d'Etat, leading to the eviction of Jessie Godderz and, arguably causing the meltdown and ejection of Chima Simone. He is also known for his showmance with Jordan Lloyd. On September 5, 2014, Jeff proposed to Jordan Lloyd after hosting a competition in Big Brother 16, and are now engaged. 'Biography' Jeff Schroeder was born on June 5, 1978. He is an advertising salesman of German and Italian descent from Norridge, Illinois. Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Jeff was voted "Fan Favorite" both times he played Big Brother; being the only houseguest to do so. *In both of the seasons that Jeff played in, he won two POV's and one HOH. Interestingly, whenever Jeff won his first POV, he took himself off the block and whenever he won HOH, he also won POV and backdoored another houseguest. After this reign as HOH/POV holder ends, Jeff was nominated and evicted. **Coincidentally, his only reign as HOH was during Week 7 in both seasons. *In both of his seasons, Jeff has been evicted by a tie breaker. Whenever Jeff was evicted, he was nominated against the eventual winner. *Each time he was evicted, he was nominated next to an ally. *Jeff is the only person to be evicted by a tie breaker twice. *Since Big Brother 14, Jeff has hosted Big Brother Live Chat on CBS.com. **Beginning in Big Brother 15, Jeff began interviewing the new contestants for CBS. **Later in Big Brother 16, Jeff gave interviews with past houseguests on the show and when the live feeds were not available. *He competed on The Amazing Race 16 with fellow houseguest, Jordan Lloyd and placed 7th. *He was the first male to win a HOH competition in Big Brother 13. *Jeff started a showmance with Jordan Lloyd during season 11. The two started dating after the show and came back to compete as a couple in season 13. The pair has be dating for almost four years and they live together in Los Angeles, California. Jeff proposed to Jordan on September 5, 2014 in the Big Brother 16 house. She said yes. *Jeff has been criticized for his homophobic comments. **During a conversation with Kalia about Dumbledore from Harry Potter, he was disgusted by the fact that Dumbledore was gay, stating "you don't make a guy gay when he's in charge of a school for kids," implying that gay people are pedophiles. **His views on the LGBT community must have changed as gay contestants Wil Heuser, Frankie Grande and Jason Roy are fans of Jeff as well as transgender houseguest Audrey Middleton. Category:Season 11 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:Season 13 House Guests Category:5th Place Category:Big Brother 11 Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Big Brother 13 Jury Members Category:Athletes (Clique) Category:Coup D'Etat Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Special Powers Category:Immunity Winners Category:From Illinois Category:America's Favorite Houseguest